Donna Gilchrist
| aliases = | continuity = Being Human | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Miller Avenue Community Kitchen Boston, Massachusetts | status = | known relatives = | born = 17th century | died = | 1st appearance = "It's a Shame About Ray" | final appearance = | actor = Amy Aquino }} is a fictional witch and a recurring character featured on the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human, which began airing on Syfy in 2011. Played by actress Amy Aquino, she was introduced in the season three premiere, "It's a Shame About Ray" Biography Donna Gilchrist was a practicing witch who volunteered her services at the Miller Avenue Community Kitchen in Boston, Massachusetts. Having been referenced to her by a psychic named Ilana Myers, Josh Levison and Nora Sargeant went to the kitchen to enlist Donna's aid in helping them find their lost ghost friend, Sally Malik, who had been consigned to Limbo. Donna agreed to help them, but emphasized the fact that what she was about to do was not an easy task, and that blood magic often came with a high cost - not the least of which started with a $2,000 price tag before she would even agree to begin. Taking them into the back of the kitchen, Donna told them that in order to restore Sally's soul, she required the heart of an individual whom they had killed; One life in exchange for another. As it so happened, Josh had already killed a man named Ray in self defense. Nora and he retrieved Ray's heart and brought it back to the kitchen. Donna then explained that she needed to make a salve in order to restore life to Sally's body. This shocked Josh and Nora, for their intent was merely to bring her spirit back, not resurrect her completely. As Donna explained however, there is no "splitting hairs" when it comes to reviving the dead. They either had to go all the way or not at all. As instructed, Josh and Nor dug up Sally's remains and brought her back to the soup kitchen where Donna performed the ritual. She warned both of them, that when Sally came back to life, she was to have absolutely not contact with anyone from her previous life. Being Human: It's a Shame About Ray Donna's efforts proved to be hardly altruistic however. Shortly after Sally's resurrection, Donna performed another ritual to unearth a body buried deep in the ground. Knowing that Sally's resurrection would result in the deaths of others, she tricked a new ghost named Trent Harris into believing that he was entering his door. However, the door only brought him to Donna, who shredded him. She consumed the ashes of his ghost form, which de-aged her. Being Human: The Teens, They Are a Changin' Sally and Josh came to Donna's kitchen late one night, begging her to do something about the curse that had been placed upon Sally. She explained that she had an accidental encounter with her brother, Robbie, and feared that he would now die. Donna said that the resurrection spell was binding and that there was nothing that could be done. Desperate, Sally grabbed a knife and threatened Donna, but the witch used her magic to repel both Sally and Josh. She then spoke an incantation that made Sally start to choke, but released her after she felt that the woman was no longer a threat. Donna then backpedaled on her earlier statement and said that there was a way to lift the curse, but it came with a price - Sally's soul. Sally would live out her natural life and she would no longer be the death knell for others, but when she dies, her soul would belong to Donna. Sally gladly accepted the offer and Donna removed the curse from her. Being Human: What's Blood Got to Do With It? Notes & Trivia * See also External links References